Prince Vegeta Saga (The Forgotten)
(Please note that many people are killed in this story, often times in horrifying, or graphic ways. If you can't handle that, then please do not read The Forgotten. Also, the 3rd and 4th sagas deal with heavily mature themes; these will be redacted for posts on this site. However, I can not guarantee that the story will be "whole" without them. If you have any questions, please leave a post on my talk page, or the talk page of The Forgotten. Thanks!) The Prince Vegeta Saga is the first saga in my fanfic/manga Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. It chronicles the friendship and training of the two young Saiyans Ledas and Vegeta, up until the unfortunate destruction of Planet Vegeta. This saga will also go into great effort to describe the complex emotions and motivations for why King Vegeta challenged Frieza. Characters For a complete list of characters in the Prince Vegeta Saga, please visit the list in that section on the Character List (The Forgotten) page. Overview The first saga of the Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten story arc is titled the Prince Vegeta saga. In this chapter, the focus is on Planet Vegeta, during the 737 age. Here, two young Saiyans are found to have incredible power for their ages; Ledas and Prince Vegeta. These two Saiyans, under the supervision of their fathers and General Nappa, are forced to train constantly. The reasons for this are not immediately clear; indeed only King Vegeta himself truly has an idea for their futures. And whether this means taking out Frieza, fulfilling the legend... or both is unknown by even his closest friends and advisors. And even King Vegeta must wonder what would happen if the children were not able to stand up to Frieza, if they were not the ones chosen to ascend. Is the gamble of his entire race worth the once cherished comfort of freedom? Complete Dialogue I apologize for how this will be formatted; when I first wrote this, it was intended only for my use as an aid for when I drew the manga. But I feel it is useful enough to be posted here. Mature subject matter has been partially censored. Graphic subject matter has not. If you disagree, please send me a message. And yes, this will be very long. But I hope all of you can appreciate the (hopefully good) story and writing. 'Prologue' : : King Vegeta: Yes… you can have it. The whole planet. I will not stop you. : Frieza: A wise choice. : Frieza: I will spare your race. The Saiyans are, after all, quite an interesting species. : King Vegeta: T-t-thank… you. : Frieza: But, you must work for me. Use your strength to conquer other planets, in my name, so that I, the Great Frieza, can rule over this galaxy. : King Vegeta: Whatever you wish… my lord. : Frieza: Good. That attitude will keep you alive for a long time, Vegeta. But it can be, so easily, reversed. : King Vegeta: No,I-I-I would never go against you, lord Frieza. (Echoes again) : : : <736 Age> : : : : : : : : : King Vegeta: Layeeck, my friend, how are you? : Layeeck: My King. You wouldn’t believe the week I had. : King Vegeta: I can imagine. A new child is always hard to get used to. : Layeeck: Ledas is growing so fast. I don’t mean in just the normal way… but his powers too. I hate to admit it but, he’s wearing me out. I don’t know how much longer I can keep up with him. : King Vegeta: Heh. I know what you mean. Little Vegeta is quite a handful. : Layeeck: Have you started training him? : King Vegeta: Yes, I have. And from what I’ve seen, there is no doubt he will honor my bloodline when he comes of age. : King Vegeta: Have you started your training yet? : Layeeck: My son is only three years old. : King Vegeta: Vegeta’s only four. But his power level is incredible. I’ve never seen anything like it before. : Layeeck: What is his power level? : King Vegeta: Our last reading was at slightly over 1500. I am proud to say he’s growing into his royalty quite well. : Layeeck: 1500... Him too? : King Vegeta: I wonder… have you read your son’s power level recently? : Layeeck: You probably won’t believe me… he’s at 1300. : King Vegeta: Are you joking? : Layeeck: Nope. I guess both our sons were born with this raw ability. : King Vegeta: You know, I’ve been looking for a training partner for Vegeta. If what you say is true, Ledas would be perfect for that. : Layeeck: What? Do you really mean that? : King Vegeta: You are one of my most trusted soldiers and one of my greatest friends, Layeeck. It makes sense, given the similarities, that our sons would train together. : Layeeck: Thank you. But if you would allow it, King Vegeta, I would like some time to at least teach my son the basics. I don’t him to start without any sort of foundation. : King Vegeta: Yes, I was thinking it would be better in a few months anyways. By that time, Vegeta will be five… and I presume Ledas will be four? : Layeeck: Yes. That should be enough time. : Layeeck: Forgive me sire… but I must ask you something… from one friend to another. : King Vegeta: I’m all ears. : Layeeck: I have heard whispers. Troubling whispers of what you plan on doing… please tell me they aren’t true. : King Vegeta: Me? I hope I don’t have to do anything. : Layeeck: Then… he… they will? : King Vegeta: Perhaps. We still don’t know the extent of their powers. It would be unwise to be so hasty in this situation. : Layeeck: You only wish to use my son and I! : King Vegeta: You misunderstand, Layeeck. If I were to ever to consider that option, it would only be as a last resort. Only if our lives depended on it. And even then, I doubt I could live with myself afterwards. : Layeeck: If there even is an afterwards. : King Vegeta: Come now my friend, we have talked long. Let us not think too heavily into what could happen. Let us focus instead on what we will make happen. Besides, if we continue much longer, you will be late for your duties. : Layeeck: Yeah, you’re right. I’ll get going. : : Lest I Forget... <737 AGE> Ledas: Saiyan 1: Hey Layeeck, isn’t that your kid? Layeeck: Huh… what was that? Ledas: Can I come with you, dad? Saiyan 2: Yeah, dad. Whaddya think? Layeeck: Ledas?! What are you doing here? Ledas: I wanna go with you! Layeeck: Son… Do you even know where I’m going? Ledas: Well… no. Layeeck: Well, I am supposed to train him soon… Layeeck: Sure, Ledas. You can come. Come on, let’s go. Layeeck: You! Get my son a new pod ready. Now. Pod Worker: Yes sir! Layeeck: Now, son, if you come with us, you must promise to do whatever I tell you… even if it seems stupid at the time. Ledas: Ok dad. Layeeck: Good… Look guys… I don‘t want another scene like last time. Especially in front of my kid. Saiyan 1: Come on, Layeeck it was just a little fu- Layeeck: Then, next time, it will be you explaining why a perfectly good planet was wasted. All because you couldn’t control yourself. And I doubt King Vegeta’ll show mercy to your recklessness. Let’s go. Layeeck: Ledas! What did I tell you on our way over? Ledas: Right… keep my fists up… don’t underestimate my opponent… and… Layeeck: And, don’t forget your scouter. This device will show you where your enemy is at all times. Lose it, and you become blind to their movements. Ledas: Thanks dad! Layeeck: Now, use your scouter to find the inhabitants. Layeeck: Heh… second one from the left. Ledas: There! Wow, there‘s a lot of them. Layeeck: Yes, let’s go. Follow me, son. Layeeck: And remember your promise. Saiyan Soldier 1: Full moon won’t be here for two days. Layeeck: Now get ready, we’re going to take out that city. Saiyan 2: We…? Layeeck: You stay back. I’m teaching today. Just my son and I for this one. Layeeck: Remember, son, even though they are weak, any one of these creatures could kill you if you lose concentration. Do not underestimate them. You remember how we worked on concentration? How, if you concentrate your energy into a single, focused point, you release it as energy? Like this… Ledas: Yeah… Layeeck: Then show me. Ledas: AHHHHHHH!!!!! Layeeck: Was that… all you’re energy? Ledas: No, I can do that again. Layeeck: Destroy the city, then. Ledas: Okay Saiyan Soldier 1: Look at his power level! Saiyan Solder 2: 1200... 1300... 1400... Saiyan Soldier 3: Look at that little guy go. Ledas: How was that, dad? Layeeck: That was good. It looks like you are going to grow up to be as strong as me. Saiyan Soldier 2: You nearly done teaching? I want to kill me some aliens. Layeeck: Yeah, we’re done. Let’s finish up and get out of here. There’s a large concentration of them over there . Ledas: But… is that all I get to do. Layeeck: There’ll be more next time. Ledas: But dad- Layeeck: No more back-talk. Stay back and watch how we do it. Focus and memorize our methods. We’re going to transform. Saiyan Soldier 2: But how? The full moon doesn’t get here for two more days! Layeeck: The king showed me something new. I no longer need the moon. Saiyan Soldier 1: What? Layeeck: I can make one myself. Saiyan Soldier 2: An artificial moon? Saiyan Soldier 3: That’s not possible. Layeeck: Isn‘t it? Well then, stand back and watch this. Oh, and Ledas… Ledas: Huh? Layeeck: Watch how we get things done around here. Just Saibamen? Layeeck: Ledas, go home! I’ll be back shortly! Ledas: Whatever. Layeeck: Ledas: Layeeck: King Vegeta! King Vegeta: Get up Layeeck. You know you don’t need to do that. King Vegeta: So, good news? Layeeck: Ledas is ready. King Vegeta: Ah, he performed well, did he? Layeeck: More than well. He was able to match even me, without any trouble. King Vegeta: Did you train him in transformation? Layeeck: I didn’t. He did everything in his normal form. I admit that I didn’t want to see him transform… I don’t know if he could have been controlled… King Vegeta: But you used the power ball, right? I‘m sure your squad was impressed. And your son? Did he not transform with you? Layeeck: Yeah, I used it. But not with Ledas… I needed him to watch… so… I had to… I had to cut off his tail. King Vegeta: Maybe that was necessary. But tomorrow when he begins, I want my son to be training with a whole Saiyan. You know how to fix that. Layeeck: Yeah, I do. Hang on… what do you mean, “he begins”? I thought they were to start training together? King Vegeta: Well… I’ve thought about this for a while now. And I’ve come to the conclusion that it would be better if your son displayed his strength…, in front of Vegeta. Layeeck: Is my word not enough for you, sire? King Vegeta: Consider this a… formality, of sorts. For what it’s worth, I did believe you. It was my son that didn’t. Ledas: Are they alive? Layeeck: No, they’re just tools for training. Layeeck: But that doesn’t mean they won’t try to kill you. Ledas: They wouldn’t be the only ones… Layeeck: Here we are. Now get in there in show us what you’re capable of. Ledas: . What am I supposed to do? Layeeck: He’s ready. King Vegeta: Open the doors. Layeeck: Ledas: So these are Saibamen? Layeeck: What are you doing?! Ledas: Ow!! King Vegeta: Impressive. Layeeck: Damn it. Prince Vegeta: Layeeck: So what do you think? He passed, right? King Vegeta: Your son put on quite a show. But, the real question is, what do you think, son? Prince Vegeta: Whatever. King Vegeta: Bring him in. Prince Vegeta: King Vegeta: Bravo, young warrior. Ledas: Sire! King Vegeta: My young warrior, we have things to discuss. Ledas: What’s that? Layeeck: Ledas, my son, King Vegeta and I have discussed something… something that you may become, with time and patience. Ledas: Huh? Layeeck: We want you to train with Prince Vegeta . And, when the time comes… King Vegeta: When the time comes, we can tell them more. Now, Vegeta, do you have anything to say? Prince Vegeta: Hmph…I don’t want to work with someone so weak. Ledas: Fight me. Prince Vegeta: Ha! You’re not worth my time. King Vegeta: A true Saiyan defends his honor! Go! Prince Vegeta: Fine. Prince Vegeta: Now then, prepare to be amazed. Ledas: I’m gonna hit you so hard… Prince Vegeta: Ah!!! Prince Vegeta: No way… Ha ha ha! You idiot. King Vegeta: Enough. King Vegeta: You two are closer in power than either of you think. You need to see this, son. Prince Vegeta: What is this?! Ledas: It looks like more of those green guys… Prince Vegeta: I know what they are!!! Prince Vegeta: You! Whatever your name is! Get over here! Ledas: My name is Ledas! Prince Vegeta: Get over here, FOOL! Ledas: Say my name! Prince Vegeta: Never mind then. Prince Vegeta: Alright! Alright! I need your help… Ledas! Ledas: DEFEATED> See? That’s all ya had to say. Prince Vegeta: Hmph… Quickly come here. Prince Vegeta: Here’s what we’re gonna do. Ledas: I can do that. Ledas: Hey, we did it! Prince Vegeta: They weren’t as strong as I thought. Explosions, Vegeta... Lots of 'em! Ledas: Vegetaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Prince Vegeta: What?! Ledas: Whatcha doin‘? Prince Vegeta: Shut up. Ledas: When are we gonna start doing something? Prince Vegeta: Nappa should be here any minute… Stop talking until he gets here. Ledas: Do you hate me, Vegeta? Prince Vegeta: Hate you? I think you’re weak. Ledas: But you needed my help yesterday. Prince Vegeta: Where is Nappa?! Nappa: Prince Vegeta and, uh… other kid… let’s go. It’s time to turn you babies into real Saiyans. Prince Vegeta: Finally! Ledas: Sounds like that’ll hurt. Nappa: He he he. That’s the plan, boy-o. Prince Vegeta: Can’t you just tell me what you have planned, Nappa? Nappa: Ha ha ha ha! Prince Vegeta: What’s so funny? Nappa: Ha ha ha ha ha! Prince Vegeta: Well? Tell me. Nappa: We… ha ha ha… we are…. Prince Vegeta: Out with it! Nappa: Explosions, Vegeta! Prince Vegeta & Ledas: What? Nappa: Lots of explosions! Ha ha ha ha ha! Prince Vegeta: What a waste of time. Prince Vegeta: Come on Nappa. Are we almost there? Nappa: Here we are! Prince Vegeta: The gravity room? What gives? Ledas: Yeah! We were here yesterday. Nappa: I already told ya. Now how high do you kids train at? Prince Vegeta: (note: while Planet Vegeta’s gravity is 10 times that of earth, earth gravity will be used whenever gravity training is mentioned to prevent confusion) ''Forty… Nappa: Then I’ll put it at Fifty. Prince Vegeta: Wait…wha- Nappa: Now get in there, ya little brats. Ledas: Owwwie! That guy is mean. Prince Vegeta: Get up. Nappa said something about explosions… where is he…? Prince Vegeta: Aah! I can barely move. Prince Vegeta: Nappa! What‘s going on? Nappa: Explosions, Vegeta. Lots of explosions! Get to the other side without getting hit. Ha ha ha. Nappa: What’s going on, Prince? My grandma could do this faster than you. Prince Vegeta: Nappa: Ha ha! How’d you do prince? Prince Vegeta: Start it up again. Nappa: Whaaa?!?!? Are you crazy? You can’t even move. Prince Vegeta: I’m not useless… I’m not… START IT UP AGAIN!!!! Nappa: Heh… If you wanna die, I’m not gonna stop you. Prince Vegeta: G-g-get up… you weakling! Ledas: Vegeta…! Wait up… Prince Vegeta: I’ll do this. I have to… Prince Vegeta: …Just a weakling… King Vegeta: That’s enough, Nappa. I think we’re done for today. '''I will add to the next sections whenever I get time to.' A Litte Paranoia Never Hurt Anyone 'Always Remember Your First' ''Lord'' Frieza 'Do Come Back Alive' 'The Boy Doesn't Mean Any Harm' 'Just a Power Level ' 'No More Monkeys! (season finale part 1)' 'Serenity in Atonement (season finale part 2)' Trivia *This saga has the most deaths in the entire series, estimated in the tens of billions. *Since Frieza is the main villian, this is the only saga in which the main villian is not fought by Ledas. *Ironically, this, the first saga, only introduces two new characters to the Dragon Ball universe. *Nappa is the only notable Saiyan to not kill anyone in this saga. *The music which will be used in the animation preview trailers (due to them capturing the mood of this saga perfectly) are Dragon Rider and Freefall, both produced by Two Steps From Hell. *Believe it or not, this is also the shortest Saga in terms of length of writing and amount of chapters. Category:Dragon Ball Wiki Mini-Pages Category:Templates